The Bacchae Remix
by Non Malum
Summary: During the Bacchae, Pentheus was killed. But what if there was anothe goddess there that stopped the slaughter? How would that change the outcome. 20TH STORY! I DO NOT OWN THE BACCHAE


**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for not writing or updating stuff in a while, it's just that I've finally gotten to High School, and I've had homework by the book(bag) load. I've begin to carry two backpacks to school almost every day, and it's really wearing me down… Okay, so for this story, we had to read, The Bacchae by Euripides, and I **_**REALLY **_**felt sorry for Pentheus! So, for English Class, we also had to make our own Greek God/Goddess, so I made, Caliga! Yeah, so this is a mash up of them both, my OC Caliga, and The Bacchae. Caliga is the goddess of Ghosts (spirits), Mercy (pity), Justice, Cats, Writing, and Forgiveness. Sometimes, she might be shown as Caligaë. On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Bacchae, Pentheus, Dionysus, or any other character unless stated otherwise. (Like Caliga(ë)) Almost all writing in this chapter is taken straight from the text of The Bacchae; I simply changed it from a script in a really short paragraph type chapter thing. **

**20TH STORY SPECTACULAR! YAY! I HIT THE 20 MARK! WOOP! Now if I could only FINISH A STORY!**

**Thank you, and do not sue. (It's a rhyme!) **

**Characters:**

_**Agave: Pentheus' Mother**_

_**The Maenads: The Dancing Followers of Dionysus**_

_**Pentheus: The King of Thebes**_

_**Dionysus: The God of Wine, Big Cats, Theatre and Vengeance**_

_**Cadmus: Pentheus' Grandfather**_

_**Tiresias: The Blind Prophet**_

**Summary: Okay, so in The Bacchae, Pentheus has been refusing to acknowledge that Dionysus is a god, and is not paying tribute to him, or celebrating him. So, in the actual Bacchae, Pentheus is dress like a women to spy on the Maenads, but is spotted and torn to pieced by the 'white and delicate hands of women'. So, his mom, Agave, impales his head on her thyrsus, or a wand as it is often called, and takes it to Thebes as a lion's head, and then is banished by Dionysus, and Cadmus and his wife are turned into snakes. **

Pentheus strained his neck but could not see the dancing Maenads from where he stood.

"Stranger, from where I stand, I cannot see these counterfeited Maenads. But if I climbed that towering fir, I could see them better." He told Dionysus, who was smiling on the inside.

Dionysus reached for the highest branch, and pulled it to the ground as Pentheus climbed aboard. Slowly moving it upward, he replaced the fir where it once was. Suddenly, the Maenads could see him better than he could see them. Then, Dionysus disappeared, and a booming voice was heard.

"Women, I bring you the man who has mocked at you and me and at our holy mysteries. Take Vengeance upon him." Dionysus' voice ordered, and the Maenads ran like startled doves towards Pentheus.

They climbed a great rock next to the fir tree and started to throw rocks and javelins of fir at him, yet failing to cause Pentheus to fall from the tree. Angry, the grabbed branches and attempted to lever up the tree by prying at the roots. Suddenly, Agave cried out.

"Maenads, make a circle about the trunk and grip it with your hands. Unless we take this climbing beast, he will reveal the secrets of the god!"

Suddenly, thousands of hands gripped the trunk and down Pentheus fell, sobbing and screaming as he neared his death. Agave, his own mother, came upon him first, the madness in her eyes. Suddenly, Pentheus snatched of his wig so that she would recognize him, as he pleaded with her.

"_No, no, Mother! I am Pentheus, your own son, the child you bore to Echion! Pity me, spare me mother! I have done a wrong, but do not kill your own son for my offense!" _

But his mother paid no attention, she ignored his cries and was about to rip his arm off when a women's voice materialized in the sky, loud and clear.

"Dionysus, always one for the **theatrics, **aren't you?" The voice asked, seeming to take joy in the fact that the Maenads looked to the sky with fear.


End file.
